Aelita, the second version
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Aelita decides to visit the Hermitage. But a surprise is waiting for her and Jeremy. There is a robot version of Aelita! Is the robot friend or foe? Can this robot even be trusted? Read for yourself and find out.
1. A Terrifying Tragedy

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and the gang was sitting around in Jeremy's room wondering if Xana would launch an attack.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy said.

"What!?" the others shouted in unison.

"If I can get my hands on Xana's programming for the monsters I might just be able to make some monsters that will be on our side." Jeremy said.

"I don't know about anyone else but since it seems quite right now, I'm going to the Hermitage. Does anyone want to come with me?" Aelita said.

"I'll go with you Aelita. I mean, just to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Jeremy responded.

After Jeremy had finished speaking, he immediately left with Aelita. When they reached the Hermitage, something sent chills up Jeremy's spine.

"Aelita, do you feel like something bad is going to happen or like we are being watched?" Jeremy said fearfully.

"Well, no, why is something wrong Jeremy?" Aelita said.

"No, nothing at all." Jeremy replied.

As Aelita opened the front door Jeremy put on a brave face, but nothing could put his emotions at ease. When they entered Aelita left and headed straight for the room upstairs where she was last, leaving Jeremy all alone. Jeremy then decided to search the office. After searching for a few minutes and finding nothing he went to find Aelita, but Aelita found him, or so he thought. When Jeremy went to turn around Aelita's familiar face greeted him. He then turned around and spoke.

"Oh Aelita. It's just you. You scared me! Are you ready to go?" Jeremy said.

The stiff standing girl did not reply making Jeremy feel uneasy. Suddenly before Jeremy could move or speak the girl grabbed Jeremy by his shirt collar and threw him across the room and into a wall. Aelita heard the alarming sound and ran downstairs as fast as she could. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw what looked like one of Xana's polymorphic specters in the form of her. As soon as the strange person saw her it dashed out of the Hermitage.

"Jeremy are you alright say something!" Aelita said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeremy replied weakly.

"Come on, we better tell the others about this." Aelita said while putting Jeremy's right arm over her shoulders in order to help him walk.

On the way to Jeremy's room Aelita and Jeremy ran into Ulrich, Odd and Yumi.

"Guys, meeting in Jeremy's room, now." Aelita said.

The others nodded.


	2. Mechanical Mayhem

The others walked with Jeremy and Aelita.

"I'll get it." Ulrich said while running to get the door for Aelita.

It was hard for her to open the door when she was trying to help Jeremy walk. Everyone sat down.

"So, what happened?" Yumi asked.

"One of Xana's polymorphic specters attacked Jeremy and threw him across the room and made him hit the wall. But something was different about this one though." Aelita replied.

"Like what?" Yumi asked.

It looked like there was a strange mark on its collarbone. It looked like something would fit there. It had an area where it looked like a plug socket. It looked strange, like something plugged in there." Aelita replied.

"Well let's not worry about that right now. It's almost dinnertime." Odd said.

"For once in his life Odd's right. Maybe eating dinner might get your mind off things." Ulrich said.

"Thanks Ulrich for- hey!" Odd said angrily after realizing what his friend had said.

"I think your right." Aelita said.

"I'll drop Jeremy off at the infirmary so you can catch a break." Ulrich said.

Everyone including Ulrich and Jeremy walked out the room. Ulrich went to the infirmary with Jeremy. When Ulrich was done, he decided to go and eat lunch with everyone else.

"Hey Aelita, are you still worried about what happened at the Hermitage?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. I'm still wondering about what that person or whatever that thing was doing at the Hermitage." Aelita replied will poking at her salad with her fork.

"Relax princess, with Odd the brave and magnificent at your side you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Odd said while placing a meatball on his spoon.

"What are you planning this time Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Odd replied.

He then placed his ammo onto his catapult, aimed, then fired! Then the saucy projectile landed right in Sissi's hair.

"Hey who did that!?" Sissi angrily shouted.

Odd was laughing so she immediately knew who the culprit was. She then walked up to Odd.

"Odd, why did you just launch that meatball at me!?" Sissi shrieked.

Just then Jim walked into the cafeteria then walked up to the still quarreling Sissi and Odd.

"What's all this racket about, huh?" Jim asked.

"Odd landed a meatball in my hair!" Sissi said angrily.


	3. Computer Catastrophe

"Alright I've heard enough! Della Robia, two hours of detention for you!" Jim said angrily.

"But can't I just go back to my room instead?" Odd said.

Jim kept angrily staring at him and pointed to the double doors that lead out of the cafeteria.

"Okay okay I get the picture." Odd said angrily while walking out the cafeteria.

"Well, I guess you're not as good as you claimed you were." Ulrich said teasingly.

Odd then turned around and stuck his tongue out at Ulrich. When Odd was in the Library, he picked up a book called Code: Phoenix. Meanwhile in the infirmary Jeremy just regained his consciousness. Then a girl that looked like Aelita entered the room. But it wasn't Aelita. It was Aelita 2.0, a robot made by Aelita's father just in case the men in black ever went to look for them again. The robot was preprogrammed to give wrong answers that sounded right to questions the men in black gave. It never spoke unless necessary. But there was one thing that gave away the fact that Aelita 2.0 was a robot. Because Aelita 2.0 was emotionless. It did not cry, smile or even get upset. But it threw Jeremy across the room because it was Xana possessed. The spot that Aelita was talking about on the robot previously was slightly above the robot's chest compartment. That was a spot for the charging cord. A cord that looked a lot like a grey 4-inch-wide gray pipe that Aelita 2.0 used to charge itself. The charging pipe was in the Lab, connected to the Factory Interface because it was the only thing that was powerful enough to charge Aelita 2.0. Not even the Supercomputer had enough power to charge Aelita 2.0. Just then Jeremy opened his eyes.

"Huh, Aelita is that you?" Jeremy asked weakly.

The robot just kept looking at him. Then it slowly went up to Jeremy. Step by step, inching closer every second. When it reached Jeremy the real Aelita walked in.

"Hi Jeremy, are you feeling any better?" Aelita asked.

But she then realized that the robot was in the room.

"Who are you and what have you done to Jeremy!?" Aelita asked angrily.

The robot gave no response, nor did Jeremy. And thank goodness that the nurse was in another room at the time. The robot then grabbed Aelita and ran off with her. Jeremy then jumped up then followed Aelita and Aelita 2.0. It was easy to follow them because Aelita was screaming. Jeremy then followed Aelita and Aelita 2.0 to the Factory, the Lab most specifically. Aelita 2.0 then grabbed the charging cord and plugged it into herself. Suddenly a fuzzy image appeared on the monitor. After a few seconds the image cleared up to reveal Aelita's father working on Aelita 2.0. While Aelita was watching the monitor Aelita 2.0 was just standing there. Suddenly Jeremy burst into the room.

"Let Aelita go now!" Jeremy shouted.

But when he looked, he saw that Aelita 2.0 was making the monitor work while the real Aelita was still watching the monitor. Jeremy then started to watch with her. Just then a little girl with pink hair about 5 years old popped up on the screen and started to run around the robot.

"Aelita, the robot isn't ready yet. Why don't you go play with some of your toys in the meantime?" the man on the monitor said.

After that a woman with pink hair the exact same shade as Aelita's entered the room, picked up the smaller Aelita, then left the room. Then the monitor turned off. Then Aelita started crying. Jeremy then walked up to Aelita and she collapsed into Jeremy's arms. Jeremy then hugged her tightly and said, "It's alright Aelita, I'm right here." Just then Aelita 2.0 fell on the floor as smoke exited her circuitry. It was Xana. Then Aelita spoke.

"Should we tell the others about this?" Aelita asked.

"No, well at least not yet." Jeremy replied.

They then decided to return to Kadic. While walking through the park Aelita was still sniffling here and there. It didn't even look like Aelita cried at all when they were back on school grounds. Jeremy was still confused about the incident at the Factory.


	4. Robot Rampage

"Hey guys, what happened?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing at all. Well something did happen but since we don't have enough time Jeremy and I will show you tomorrow." Aelita replied.

"Hey, where's Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"In detention." Ulrich replied.

"Oh yeah, how come?" Jeremy asked.

"He threw a meatball and it landed in Sissi's hair." Ulrich replied.

"Well, it's what he deserved." Jeremy said.

"I'm going home, bye guys." Yumi said.

Okay, see you tomorrow Yumi." Ulrich said while waving.

But then Odd walked into the cafeteria and to the table the others were sitting at.

"Was landing that meatball in Sissi's hair worth two whole hours of detention?" Ulrich asked.

"No it wasn't…it was worth three! The look on her face was priceless!" Odd said before laughing.

"Odd your terrible." Yumi said before shutting the door and leaving.

After dinner everyone left to their rooms. Jeremy went and look over his monster programming options.

"_I could go for something complex and hard to defeat but coding something like that would take to long."_ Jeremy thought.

While Jeremy was doing that Aelita was trying to hold herself back from crying. Aelita decided that since her and the others would be going back to the Factory the next day that she wouldn't worry about it. The next day was a Sunday. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy were in Jeremy's room talking about going to the Hermitage.

"I say we go back to the scene of the crime." Jeremy said.

"I have an idea." Odd said.

"Oh great, what is it this time Odd?" Ulrich asked sarcastically.

"Why don't we bring Kiwi to the Hermitage with us? I mean he just might be able to sniff out Xana and the robot." Odd said.

"You know Odd, you might not be as crazy as I thought you were." Ulrich said.

"Thank you Ulrich for finally-hey!" Odd shouted angrily.

"Hey, can you two stop fighting because we have a job to do." Jeremy said.

"Let's go." Odd said.

"Wait, before we leave we need to get the proper equipment." Jeremy said.

"Like what?" Ulrich asked.

"My laptop, Kiwi maybe- "but Ulrich cut him off.

"You're actually thinking of taking Kiwi to the Hermitage with us?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, he has proved useful when Aelita went to the Hermitage and we couldn't find her." Jeremy replied.

"I guess we can try, I mean as long as Odd keeps a leash on him." Ulrich said.

"Yes, my diggity dog is coming with us." Odd said happily.

Just then the girls entered the room.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Yumi asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be. And Kiwi's coming with us, isn't that right my little diggity dog?" Odd said while grabbing Kiwi to put his leash on him.

But Kiwi started to lick Odd so he decided to keep Kiwi out to play a little while.

"Come on, let's go." Jeremy said.

The others then nodded, grabbed their equipment, and left the room. When they reached the Hermitage there was a note on the door, Aelita read it aloud.

"Dear Lyoko Warriors, what I have to say is very urgent so please meet me at the Factory, signed Aelita 2.0."

"This is incredible, I didn't know that Aelita 2.0 could write." Jeremy said.

"Let's go to the Factory." Yumi said.

When everyone reached the Factory, the Lab most specifically, they were greeted by Aelita 2.0.

"Hello again Aelita 2.0." Jeremy said, but he forgot Aelita 2.0 would not speak to them.

Just then Aelita 2.0 plugged the charging cord into herself and the footage that Jeremy and Aelita saw previously played again. After the footage was done playing Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were in absolute shock.

"I hope this is a joke because I wouldn't know how to react otherwise." Odd said.


	5. Vile Virus

"Should we keep the robot here? I mean, it could have some more useful information." Jeremy said.

"As much as that sounds like a good idea, what do you think would happen if we keep it here?" Aelita asked.

"Should we though? I mean, the robot could destroy stuff while we're gone. We also can't bring it to school." Ulrich said.

"We can't destroy it either because it contains useful information." Yumi said.

Just then to robot started playing some more footage. It was footage playing from an area Aelita had never seen before.

"June 6th, 1942, Xana has become unstable, and must be destroyed. So I have created a multi-agent system that will destroy every last part of Xana. Just as an extra precaution, moving may be necessary. Xana is just to dangerous to let live. Xana must be destroyed."

When the footage stopped playing the only thing everyone could do was breathe. Finally, Aelita spoke.

"We keep the robot here." She said.

"How are we going to make sure the robot doesn't destroy anything while we're gone?" Jeremy asked.

"I have an idea." Odd said.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"Crazy." Odd responded.

"Well, we don't know if it's crazy or not until we hear it. So tell us." Yumi said.

"Well, maybe we could try and use the anti-virus Jeremy used on Aelita. Then we can tie it up." Odd said.

"Now that's crazy." Ulrich said.

This is crazy, this is mega insane, but it could work." Jeremy said.

"Well, we don't know unless we give it a try." Ulrich said.

"Get the robot into one of the scanners so I can give it the anti-virus." Jeremy said.

Everyone except Jeremy helped place the robot into the Factory Lift. They then placed Aelita 2.0 into the second scanner.

(Is it just me or does all the important stuff occur in the second scanner? Like Aelita appearing in the second scanner for example?)

"Okay Jeremy, we're ready here." Aelita said.

"Okay. It will take me a few seconds to get the procedure done." Jeremy replied.

After 4 seconds Aelita 2.0 was injected with the anti-virus.

"Now all I have to do is make sure the anti-virus isn't bugged up." Jeremy said.

"You should have done that earlier." Odd said.

After running the procedure to make sure the anti-virus wasn't bugged it tested negative for viruses.


	6. Terribly Tangled

"Well, all of the tests point towards no viruses whatsoever." Jeremy said.

"Okay, so we can keep the robot here?" Aelita asked.

"Well, maybe, I don't know yet." Jeremy responded.

"Why don't we go back to school and sleep on it?" Ulrich said.

"I agree." Aelita said.

So everyone left the Factory and slept on it. The next day everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"I have an idea." Jeremy said.

"And what idea would that be?" Ulrich said.

"We all close our eyes and pull a piece of fruit out of the bowl. Whoever pulls the pineapple has to tie up the robot when we find it." Jeremy said.

"All right, but I resent using my fruit salad. Why don't we just do rock paper scissors instead?" Odd said.

"No, we already decided what to do Odd. There's no backing down from here on out. Now, on the count of three we each take a piece of fruit out of the bowl. Ready, one, two, three, go." Jeremy said.

After everyone picked their pieces of fruit, Odd opened his eyes to find out that he was holding the piece of pineapple.

"Why me? Of all the people that picked why did it have to be me?" Odd said pouting.

"I'll go and get the rope. Meet me in the Lab after school." Jeremy said.

"Just one problem." Ulrich said.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Doesn't the robot usually free roam?" Ulrich asked.

"Very interesting. We have to find out what they are up to." Sissi said.

"What about you Sissi? I mean, since someone of your high stature would be easily noticed as missing." Herve' said.

"Let's just say that you went shopping Sissi. That way nobody will get suspicious." Nicholas said.

"For once in your life Nicholas your actually right about something." Sissi said.

"Well, I have History right now but as soon as my class is over, I'll go over to the Factory." Yumi said before walking off.

"We should probably get going to." Aelita said while walking off with Jeremy.

After their classes were done they all ran straight for the Factory. They knew the tasks they had. But what they didn't know was Sissi was following them. They figured out that Sissi was following them when they reached the Lab.

"Sissi, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, to surprised to say anything else.

"I overheard you all talking about coming here in the cafeteria. I was very interested in what you had to do in a place like this." Sissi responded.

"What we have to do is none of your business and what you do is none of our business either." Ulrich said.

"So now that I know your little secret can I be part of your group?" Sissi asked.

"You went through all of that trouble for nothing Sissi. But there is one thing we will show you." Jeremy said.

"What's that?" Sissi asked.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said. Just then the Factory was engulfed in a dome of white light. Sissi was sitting in the cafeteria again talking with Nicholas and Herve'.

'Why do I feel like I've been here and done the same things before?" Sissi thought.

"Is it just me or were we talking about this earlier?" Sissi asked aloud.

Nicholas and Herve' gave her strange looks.


	7. Address Anomaly

"I don't know Sissi, why, is something wrong?" Nicholas asked.

"No, it's just that I have a strange feeling of deja vu." Sissi replied.

The gang was sitting at the next table over so they heard everything.

How did Sissi manage to overcome the power of the RTTP?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know but should we go to the Factory?" Aelita asked.

"I think we should but Sissi could end up following us again." Jeremy answered.

"I have an idea." Odd said.

"What crazy idea do you have this time Odd?" Ulrich asked sarcastically.

"Jeremy and Aelita can play rock paper scissors and whoever wins decides what we do." Odd said.

"You know what, that actually isn't a bad idea." Ulrich said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. Well, it looks like you're the winner Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Okay, so we'll go back to the Factory after school." Aelita said.

"How about instead of tying the robot up, why don't we just turn it off when we aren't at the Factory?" Odd asked.

"That's actually a great idea." Yumi said.

"So, we're still going to the Factory after school right?" Odd asked.

"Of course we are." Jeremy said.

"So it's agreed then. We'll all meet up after school in the Lab." Jeremy said.

Everyone nodded, got up from their table and left. After their classes they all went to the Lab. In the meantime Sissi was about to get a one-way trip to the infirmary.

"But it's true, Jeremy and his friends went to the abandoned factory. After Jeremy said something the building was engulfed in a dome of white light. Then before I knew it I was at lunch with Nicholas and Herve' all over again." Sissi said.

"Sissi, I'm afraid that you must have been working to much. Go to the infirmary." Mr. Delmas said.

Sissi then walked into the infirmary where the nurse greeted her.

"Hello Elizabeth, is there something I can help you with?" The nurse asked.

"No ma'am." Sissi replied.

She then walked away. When she reached her room Aelita 2.0 was standing at the door to her room.

"Oh, what do you want Aelita?" Sissi asked meanly.

Aelita 2.0 then wiped all the knowledge Sissi had of the RTTP. Aelita 2.0 then placed Sissi on her bed, shut the door and went to the Factory. When Aelita 2.0 reached the Lab, the others reached it only a few seconds after her. Jeremy had brought some pencils and paper to communicate with the robot. Jeremy then wrote something on the paper. He then handed the pencil and paper to Aelita 2.0 who wrote back. What Aelita 2.0 wrote back. What Aelita 2.0 wrote back was the address to the area that the previous footage was filmed.


	8. Bizarre Building

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"It's an address." Jeremy replied.

"Is it for the Hermitage?" Ulrich asked.

"No, it's for a different area." Jeremy replied.

"What's the address?" Aelita asked.

"1834 Parisian Street, Paris." Jeremy replied.

"Well, I guess we're going to Paris." Ulrich said.

"Since it's the city of love I might as well try my luck with some of the girls we meet there." Odd said.

"Yeah, but if your bad luck was removed, you'd have no luck at all." Ulrich said jokingly.

"Hey, that's not true!" Odd said angrily.

"Come on guys, do I have to remind you that we have a job to do?" Jeremy asked his friends.

Everyone then left the Dormitory Building. When they reached the address Aelita 2.0 wrote for them they reached an old apartment building. The building had pieces of white paint chipping away, windows broken and chunks of cement from the building lay around it. The building was twenty stories tall.

"So, this is the place we needed to come to?" Odd said.

"This looks like the kind of trap that Xana would set up. Do you think it's safe Jeremy?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we don't know unless we try." Jeremy replied.

When they entered the building, they then thought the outside looked a lot better than the inside. There was an old elevator but the cables were snapped and it crash landed to the point of the floor tiles breaking. There was a staircase as well. When Aelita opened the door for the staircase the staircase had paint chipping from it as well but it was in a much better condition than the building or the elevator was.

"Hey guys, I found a staircase that looks okay to use!" Aelita shouted, trying to catch the others attention.

"Hey guys, I found something to!" Jeremy shouted.

Aelita and the others ran to see what Jeremy had discovered.

"What is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"See for yourself." Jeremy said while holding the object up for the others to see.

It was a USB drive.

"What should we do with it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I think we should plug it into the computer interface later and see what we can find." Jeremy replied.

"What do you mean 'later'? Shouldn't we do this now?" Yumi asked.

"Not exactly, we need to check this place out some more. There could be some more useful information." Jeremy replied.

"So, is there a specific room number or something?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, there is, room number 365." Jeremy replied.

"So, what are we standing around still talking for? Let's go." Yumi said.


	9. Password Peril

They then reached the room with the number 365 on the door. After they opened the door they were absolutely dumbfounded at what they saw. There were all kinds of wires. They ranged in size from 1 to 6 inches in width. There were only three colors, red, black and blue. It seems they were all attached to a computer in the center of the room.

"Why are all of these wires here?" Aelita asked.

"It looks like they all hook up to that computer." Jeremy replied while pointing to the computer in the center of the room.

Everyone then went up to the computer. As soon as they reached the computer it started itself up.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"The computer just started up by itself." Jeremy replied.

"How is it still functioning?" Yumi asked.

"It could be because the computer is in good condition and hasn't been touched in a long time." Aelita said.

"That's true." Jeremy said.

"Should we use the USB on the computer?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I think we should." Aelita responded.

"Okay, here goes." Jeremy said while plugging the USB into the computer.

After Jeremy plugged the USB into the computer a message appeared on the screen saying to use the USB they needed a password. Just then a message from Aelita 2.0 appeared on the screen. It seemed to have been sent from the Factory Interface. Jeremy then read the message aloud.

"Dear Lyoko Warriors, to retrieve the password, you will have to return to the Hermitage. I will meet you there at 2 PM, see you soon." Jeremy finished.

Jeremy then began to type. He typed 'how do you know where we are.' After a few seconds Aelita 2.0 sent a reply message.

Jeremy then read the message aloud.

"I can track you via your genetic signal. When I meet you all I scanned you and found out what specific kinds of genetics you all carry. So I can track you and meet you somewhere if you need help or to make clones if necessary." Jeremy said.

"This is incredible, I didn't know Aelita 2.0 was designed to have these kinds of capabilities." Aelita said.

"I didn't either." Jeremy said.


	10. Scary Switch

Just then Jeremy's laptop went off.

"Activated tower in the Forest Sector." Jeremy said.

"What about the USB?" Odd asked.

"We can deal with that later, but what we really need to deal with now is the activated tower." Jeremy replied.

"Let's get going." Yumi said.

When everyone reached the Factory they all headed for their designated spots.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" Just as Jeremy finished he heard a thud.

"Here we go again." Jeremy said under his breath.

"What are you trying to do Odd? Pull off another one of your brilliant stunts?" Ulrich said angrily.

"No, jeez, can't a guy just land on Lyoko without getting a complaint?" Odd said angrily.

"Do I have to remind you guys that we have to get to the Hermitage after this?" Jeremy said.

Just then the elevator opened and Aelita 2.0 stepped out of it. To be more specific, a possessed Aelita 2.0! Jeremy then turned around and noticed that Aelita 2.0 was in the room with him.

"Oh, hello Aelita 2.0, I thought you were going to meet us at the Hermitage." Jeremy said.

Aelita 2.0 didn't speak, which was normal so Jeremy wasn't concerned about it at the time. That is until Aelita 2.0 spoke in a xana-fied tone.

"It's time for you to go to sleep!" Aelita 2.0 said before she threw Jeremy against the wall and knocked him unconscious, rendering him useless. Aelita 2.0 then began to write out a virus that would place Aelita in Yumi's body and Yumi in Aelita's body.

(When someone switches their bodies with another person the only things they switch are their brains and vocal cords.)

After Aelita 2.0 finished writing the virus she then left.

"Jeremy, are you there?" Odd asked.

"I don't think Jeremy is there." Yumi said.

"What do you think could have happened to him?" Ulrich asked.

Just then 4 Kankrelats appeared from behind some trees and started shooting their lasers and getting closer every second.

"Look, over there! I see a cluster of trees we can hide behind." Aelita said while pointing Northeast.

Everyone then noticed the cluster of trees and immediately ran for it.

After finding some trees to hide behind everyone then remembered about the Kankrelats.

Then the Kankrelats then began to shoot at the trees. One of the lasers almost hit Yumi in the shoulder, but luckily she managed to dodge it without giving away her hiding spot. Yumi then nodded towards Aelita who nodded in understanding of Yumi's plan. Everyone then ran out from their hiding spots and started to fight the Kankrelats. They were the tan kind so they would be rather easy to defeat. Yumi used her fans and sliced two of them. Aelita also used two energy fields on the other two. Nobody had any life points taken.

"Jeremy are you there, we could really use a devirtualization." Odd said.

"I'm really starting to worry if something happened to Jeremy." Aelita said.

"Me to, but what should we do, I mean since Jeremy can't devirtualize us." Ulrich said.

"How about we devirtualize each other?" Yumi said. 

"Smart thinking, we'll devirtualize each other on the count of three. Ready, 1, 2, 3, go!" Ulrich shouted. Ulrich sliced Yumi with his saber while Yumi sliced Ulrich with one of her fans. Odd shot Aelita with a laser arrow while Aelita shot Odd with an energy field.

When Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich got out of the scanners they got out as usual, aside from the usual fatigue associated with devirtualization of course. Odd then stepped out of the second scanner and made a joke.

"Jeez, know I know how the Kankrelats feel, aside from the fact they don't get to be devirtualized." Odd said.

Everyone laughed.

It was when Aelita, or should I say Yumi spoke that the problem was noticed.

"So, should we go check on Jeremy first?" Yumi said.

"I don't know what we should do now considering the problem we just discovered." Odd said.

"I'll go check on Jeremy, in the meantime you stay with the girls." Ulrich said while head for the Factory Lift.

"Hold on, just because we switched bodies and we're girls means that we can't protect ourselves?" Yumi asked.

"I didn't say that, but if I did, I wouldn't say that you two aren't capable of protecting yourselves." Ulrich said.

"Good luck." Odd said.

Ulrich then got into the Factory Lift and headed towards the Lab. When he reached the Lab he saw an unconscious Jeremy near the wall. Ulrich then began to shake Jeremy to see if he was awake.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, are you awake Einstein? Jeremy!" Ulrich said.

After he hollered in Jeremy's ear his instant reaction was to get up.

"What have you done to the others!?" Jeremy said angrily.

"Woah, relax Jeremy, nothing happened to me and Odd, but unfortunately for Yumi and Aelita it's a whole different story." Ulrich said.

"Sorry, Ulrich, it's just that Aelita 2.0 came in, knocked me unconscious and that's all I can remember. So what happened to Yumi and Aelita anyways?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, how should I explain this in a way that wouldn't alarm you, the virus that Aelita 2.0 wrote up was one that made Yumi and Aelita switch bodies when they exited the scanners." Ulrich said.

"They what!? Where are they?" Jeremy said.

"They're still in the scanner room." Ulrich replied.

"Well tell them to get back into the scanners." Jeremy said.

"I will." Ulrich said while heading for the Factory Lift once more.

When Ulrich reached the Scanners room he told Yumi and Aelita to get back into the scanners. The girls stepped into the scanners as soon as Ulrich finished talking. Jeremy then launched a scan to test for any instabilities.

"Remember what happened last time you switched bodies with Odd, Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we only had half an hour to get Odd and I back into our proper bodies. I only wish I didn't remember that." Yumi said.

"Well we only have half an hour to get you and Aelita back into your proper bodies." Jeremy said.

"I have the feeling that this is going to be a long day." Ulrich said.


	11. Freaky Forest

"How are you planning on fixing the problem this time Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"It's simple, we do what we did last time." Jeremy replied.

"Oh, I see what you mean. We went to Lyoko while Jeremy fixed the problem." Odd said.

"Exactly that. Now all I have to do is make the anti-virus then get Yumi and Aelita onto Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"How long will it take for you to create the anti-virus?" Aelita asked.

"Not to long, if I rush it should take me 10 minutes." Jeremy replied.

"Sounds good, let's get in the scanners." Yumi said.

"Good idea, and please take Ulrich and Odd with you. It's hard to focus with Ulrich practicing his fighting techniques and Odd just, well just being around me in general." Jeremy said, typing away at the keyboard.

"Let's get into the scanners." Yumi said.

"Are you sure you want to be left alone? I mean, especially after what happened with Aelita 2.0." Aelita said worriedly.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as your safe, that's what matters to me." Jeremy said.

Aelita blushed.

"Come on Aelita, as much as I think it's better that I switched bodies with you instead of Odd I still don't like it." Yumi said.

Aelita then entered the Factory Lift and headed towards the Scanners Room. Jeremy then started up the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd, Odd?" Jeremy said.

Just then Jeremy heard a loud clang beneath him. He then went down to see what was happening. After he managed to get into the Scanners Room he noticed that Odd was fighting a Xana possessed Aelita 2.0. As soon as Jeremy entered the Scanners Room Aelita 2.0 immediately left.

"How come Yumi Aelita or Ulrich didn't notice this?" Jeremy asked.

"As soon as they were virtualized Aelita 2.0 managed to get in here through the walls." Odd said.

"Well, I'll start up the virtualization process so you can get to Lyoko and join the others." Jeremy said.

Jeremy then entered the Factory Lift and headed towards the Lab. When he reached the Lab he immediately started up the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" Jeremy didn't hear anything afterwards.

"Jeremy, where are the others?" Odd asked.

"I see them on the map, they're 35 degrees Northwest from your present location." Jeremy replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way now Einstein." Odd said.

"Hey, where's Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I was just talking to him. He's on his way to you now." Jeremy answered.

"I hope so because it looks like we have company." Yumi said worriedly.

There was a group of 4 Hornets and 2 Bloks headed their way.

"No need to fear, the brave and magnificent Odd is here!" Odd shouted as he shot laser arrows from a tree.

"He's really not brave or magnificent. If you ask me he's been talking to himself again." Ulrich said teasingly to Aelita.

"Hey, let him have his moment will you? Besides, he did just take out both the Bloks and saved us." Aelita said.

"I could have saved myself." Ulrich muttered under his breath.


	12. Dark Discovery

Just then Odd landed only a few feet away from Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich.

"Did you guys miss me?" Odd asked.

"Not really, but thanks for saving us." Yumi said.

"I think we should hurry along to the tower." Aelita said.

As everyone ran to the tower, they all stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed a few Tarantulas surrounded the tower. Yumi then noticed William was riding one of the Tarantulas.

"Is it just me or is that William on that Tarantula?" Odd asked.

"It's not guys. It's just a clone of William Xana made to trick you guys. But be careful, William was dangerous when Xana took over him, this version is probably worse than the original." Jeremy said.

"How about we play the same game?" Aelita said.

"What do you mean by that Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"It's simple. You can make a clone of me to fight the clone William so I can head for the tower while the others take care of the 3 Tarantulas." Aelita explained.

"Let's do it." Jeremy said.

After a few minutes of typing up codes he finally managed to bring up a decoy of Aelita. The clone William then went after the decoy Aelita. The real Aelita and the others then headed straight for the activated tower. The 3 Tarantulas then started to fire their lasers. After the Tarantulas were defeated by Ulrich and Odd, Aelita discovered something.

"Jeremy, I found something rather interesting." Aelita said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It seems that Xana has managed to create a new Replika." Aelita said.

"Get as much information as you can Aelita. I want to see if we can destroy it ASAP." Jeremy said.

"What about us?" Ulrich asked.

"Keep protecting the tower until Aelita finishes sending me the data I need." Jeremy responded.

"Alright Jeremy, I just finished collecting and sending you all the data I could get." Aelita said.

"That's great. I'll get you to Sector 5." Jeremy said.

After a little while everyone was in Sector 5. Everyone then ran out of the arena to find out that there was no floor this time! The key was on the other side of the area.

"How are we going to reach it?" Yumi asked.

"I can fly over." Aelita said.

"I could try and use Super Sprint to get to the key." Ulrich suggested.

"That sounds really dangerous. Though it does look like we don't have another choice but for Aelita to fly across." Yumi said.

"I hope that you remember the moment we switched bodies." Aelita said.

"Uh, do we have any time for flying lessons?" Yumi asked.

"No, you don't, because we only have 2 minutes for someone to get to the key." Jeremy said.

"Alright, here goes." Yumi said.

'_Just do what you see Aelita do. It's that simple.' _Yumi said in her head.

She then waved her hand over the bracelet and took off. She was good. Suddenly pieces of the ceiling started to fall. That made Yumi nervous and all she could do for a second was fly in the same spot. That was until Ulrich said something.

"You can do it Yumi! We believe in you!" he shouted from the other side.

Yumi then had the confidence to go on.

"Hurry Yumi, you only have three seconds until the room changes its shape. Three, two, one!" Jeremy said.

As soon as Jeremy said one Yumi managed to hit the key. After she hit the key steps appeared to rise from the bottom of the room. Everyone then headed towards the Elevator. After a few seconds they all arrived at the Skid Hangar. Jeremy then translated everyone to their proper places. A new mission was about to take flight.

(Or need I say a dive.)

A/N: If anyone has noticed there are some changes I made that are different from the show and will include some elements from the games.


	13. Newfound Fear

After managing to get to the Digital Sea, suddenly the water turned red. Then the others heard a familiar cry.

"Is it just me or did that sound like a Manta?" Ulrich asked.

"It wasn't just you, and it isn't just one Manta!" Odd shouted.

Yumi couldn't talk because Aelita was giving her instructions on how to pilot the Skid and it was necessary that she listen or else everyone would get instantly devirtualized.

"Yumi, launch the Nav Skids." Aelita said.

"And how do I do that exactly?" Yumi asked.

"Hold on, I'll walk you through it." Aelita said.

After a little bit of listening to Aelita's explanations and dodging the Manta's lasers, Yumi finally managed to release the Nav Skids.

"Take this you flying freak." Ulrich said while using a torpedo to devirtualize a Manta.

"Actually they can swim now to." Odd said sarcastically.

"Correct me again and the next things to be taken out by my torpedoes will be you and your Nav Skid." Ulrich said.

"Alright, alright, just chill out will you? Sheesh." Odd said aggravated.

Odd then took out the other Manta. Aelita used the communication through the Nav Skid she was in to communicate with Yumi to tell her how to use recovery. After a little bit Yumi finally brought everyone back.

"I thought that would have taken years." Odd said.

"Odd, I'm one microsecond away from devirtualizing you and your Nav Skid both. Now please be quiet or I will make you disappear." Ulrich said.

Odd immediately turned quiet. After a few minutes they had all safely reached the Replika. It had what looked like a never-ending terrain. It consisted of many volcanoes, lava pits and small geysers. The Digital Sea in the Replika was a red color. It even contained secret passages. But the real secret was deeper in.

"Where are we?" Odd asked.

"It's the new Replika. It looks like a lot of volcanoes. Now do you guys see what I meant by Xana was always hot headed? Get it? Hot headed? I thought you guys wouldn't get the joke." Odd said.

"Jeremy, do you think this area could have new monsters?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know at the moment, just be careful." Jeremy said.


	14. Antagonistic Annihilation

"That's strange." Aelita said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"I see somethings that look like several towers in one area." Aelita replied.

"What do you mean by somethings?" Jeremy asked.

"It looks like a lot of towers are in one area together." Aelita responded.

"That is strange. Try to get a closer look if you can." Jeremy said.

"Easy for you to say Einstein. There's volcanoes and geysers all over the place, there could also be monster lurking around ready to strike at any moment." Odd said.

"Can you dock the Skid, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Sure thing." Yumi said.

Yumi then successfully docked the Skid then everyone was outside.

"Jeremy do you think there's some information about the USB password, how to fix Yumi and I or maybe some information about my father?" Aelita asked.

"It's possible, just be careful, I don't think Xana is going to go easy on us." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, since when does Xana ever go easy on us!?" Odd shouted.

Just then everyone heard something.

"What was that!?" Odd asked.

"It sounded like a laser charging up." Aelita said.

"That's because it is a laser firing up. Run!" Ulrich shouted.

Everyone then ran but the monster kept up the chase. The monster had 2 big legs, and a turtle like shell with Xana's logo on it. It fired lasers in almost the same manner as the Kankrelats.


	15. Jump For Your Life

"What is that?" Ulrich asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a monster." Odd said.

"Do you want to get devirtualized because I think you're asking for it." Ulrich said.

Just then Ulrich got hit in the back by a laser from the monster.

"Karma." Odd said, smiling.

"Look, the towers aren't too far from here." Aelita said.

"Ulrich, listen, the only way to defeat the monster is to use Triplicate." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure Jeremy? I mean, isn't there isn't there any other way to fix the problem?" Ulrich asked.

"Unfortunately, there isn't. It's all up to you for now, good luck Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Alright, here goes, Triplicate!" Ulrich said, activating the ability.

The monster was rather confused, so it attacked from left to right. After that move Ulrich switched places with his other clone on the right. That made the monster think that the real Ulrich was on the right seeing as they swapped places. The monster then shot the real Ulrich which resulted in both him and the clone being devirtualized.

"I suggest we start running now." Odd said.

"Yeah, we probably should." Yumi said.

Everyone then started to run.

"Good idea, but where do you suggest we run to?" Aelita asked.

"Hey, over here!" Odd shouted.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"If we jump into the geyser when it's not erupting, we can jump into it." Odd said.

"I can't believe I'm actually trusting you but here goes." Yumi said.

After a few seconds everyone then jumped into the geyser to realize they didn't land in the Digital Sea.

"How did you know that this was going to work Odd?" Yumi asked.

"I was sure because I looked underneath and saw it." Odd replied.

"That was really helpful." Aelita said.

"Hey guys, I think I just found the towers." Yumi said.

Then everyone went in the direction Yumi was to find a massive amount of towers all together in a crater.

"What is this weird area?" Odd asked.

"Aelita, can you give me a visual?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure thing." Aelita replied.

When the visual went through Jeremy was absolutely astonished at what he saw.

"Wait, I know what this is. It's… Xana's core." Jeremy said.

"What!?" Yumi, Aelita and Odd shouted in unison.

"That's right." Jeremy said.

"Then what about Sector 5? I thought that was Xana's core." Aelita said.

"I thought so to, but it seems that Sector 5 was where Xana lived. It seems that Xana also uses this area to hold his prisoners and delete parts of him he doesn't want." Jeremy said.

"Xana can do that?" Yumi asked.

"We can do that to, well, to a certain extent that is." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, you said that Xana holds his prisoners here right?" Aelita asked.

"That's right." Jeremy said.

"Well, do you think my father is somewhere in one of those towers?" Aelita asked.

"It's possible, but right now let's try to get you and Yumi back in your proper bodies." Jeremy said.


	16. Dreary Decisions

"Alright Jeremy, Yumi and I are in the tower." Aelita said.

"Alright Aelita, I'll start the procedure." Jeremy said.

After a few seconds Yumi and Aelita we're in their proper bodies. Jeremy also deactivated the tower after he finished with the girls. Yumi and Aelita then exited the tower.

"I entered Code Lyoko into the tower instead of Code Chimera so we can come back to this Replica." Jeremy said.

"That will give me a better chance of finding my father." Aelita said.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure. Get ready, I'm bringing you all back." Jeremy said.

After a few seconds everyone exited the scanners and headed straight for the Factory Lift. Everyone then reached the Lab.

"Should we try the USB on the Lab Interface or go back to that abandoned building?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. I say we sleep on it and make the decision as a group tomorrow at breakfast." Jeremy said.

"Oh no you don't! I have had enough with the betting mess. I had to deal with being picked for both things and I voluntarily gave up my fruit salad for the last vote so I'm not voting again." Odd said.

Yumi then headed back to her house while the others went back to school to get some sleep. The next day at breakfast Jeremy then brought up the USB.

"What should we do with the USB? Any suggestions?" Jeremy asked.

"How about we incinerate it? I mean, it's given us enough trouble anyways." Odd said.

"I'm sorry let me clarify, anything that deals with using the USB in a way that will let us access the data inside, to be even more specific if you didn't understand Odd, either using it in the Lab Interface or going back to that building." Jeremy said.

"I understood rather well what you were saying Jeremy." Odd said angrily.

"I say we go back to the building, I mean there could be some information stored inside that old computer." Aelita said.

"Okay, it's official then, after our classes we go back to the building." Jeremy said.

"Right, but you only said that because your girlfriend said it, isn't that right Jeremy?" Odd said teasingly.

"Odd, I'm being serious." Jeremy said, blushing.

"Right, well, your facial expression says your not." Odd said.

Aelita then got up and left the cafeteria. Then Odd spoke.

"Your cheeks are pink, Aelita pink." Odd said.

Everyone then started laughing really hard as Jeremy tried to hide his face by pulling his shirt collar to cover his cheeks.


	17. Deathly Demise

After everyone else finished their breakfast and all classes were over for the day everyone then went to the Lab. Just then Ulrich remembered something.

"Uh, weren't we supposed to go to the Hermitage yesterday?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot, how silly of me." Jeremy said.

"Can't we go today?" Aelita asked.

"I don't see why not." Jeremy said.

Everyone then headed towards the Hermitage.

After a little bit they finally reached the Hermitage.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know yet, I guess we just wait and see what happens." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, and in the meantime we give Xana the opportunity to attack us." Odd said sarcastically.

"Stop it Odd, your not helping." Ulrich said.

"Do I have to remind you guys that we have an objective to complete?" Jeremy said.

"Well, lets get going shall we?" Ulrich said.

Everyone then entered the Hermitage. When everyone entered they were shocked at what they saw. Aelita 2.0 was on the floor leaking oil and it looked like she had a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Who did this?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know nor do I want to know. I'm getting out of here." Odd said while running for the door.

Yumi then ran in front of Odd and locked the door.

"I have an idea, how about we download the data from the robot onto a hard drive?" Jeremy asked.

"I think we don't have any other choice, let's do it." Aelita said.

"Wait, do you guys think that whoever shot Aelita 2.0 could still be here?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll unlock the door." Yumi said while reaching for the door.

After she tried to unlock it she found no success.

"Rats, its locked." Yumi said.

"Yeah, but you're the one who locked the door in the first place." Odd said.

Just then everyone heard something slam.

"What was that?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know but I sure don't want to see whatever or whoever made that sound." Odd said worriedly.

"Yumi, you keep trying to unlock the door, Ulrich you stay with Yumi, in the meantime Aelita, Odd and I will go to investigate that sound." Jeremy said.

"Good luck." Yumi and Ulrich said.

"Thanks." Aelita said as she ran up the stairs to catch up with Jeremy and Odd.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs Aelita's head started to hurt and she saw a man in black. Afterwards she then fainted.

"Aelita! Are you okay? Say something Aelita, Aelita!" Jeremy said, tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Aelita then woke up.

"Huh, Jeremy, is that you?" Aelita said as she sat up.

"Oh thank goodness your okay, what happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought I saw a man in black standing right there." Aelita said while pointing the way to her old room.

"There?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, it seemed like there was someone actually standing there." Aelita said.

Just then Yumi hollered.

"Guys get down here quick!" Yumi shouted.

As soon as everyone ran down the stairs they noticed Yumi was holding Ulrich and crying.

"What happened to Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Well, I was working on the lock I heard Ulrich tell me to look, so when I looked I saw a man in black." Yumi said, still crying.

"I saw a man in black to." Aelita said.

"Do you think this could be because of a Xana attack?" Yumi asked.

Just then the Superscan went off.

"I think so. Yumi, bring Ulrich to the hospital, in the meantime I'll virtualize Odd and Aelita. Meet me at the Factory when your done." Jeremy said.

"How are we going to get out?" Aelita asked.

"Either we knock the door down or we break a window." Jeremy said.

"I think we should break a window, it would be easier that way." Odd said.

"Okay, so we look for something strong enough to break a window." Jeremy said.

Everyone then started to look for things strong enough to break a window.

"Guys, I think I found something!" Aelita hollered.

Everyone then started to run up the stairs to see what Aelita had found. When everyone reached the room Aelita was in they all discovered that she found an old wooden beam to use.

"That's perfect Aelita. Now we'll just have to find a window on the first floor to break because I don't want to risk breaking any of the bones in my body." Jeremy said.

Everyone then went to the first floor and found a window to break, after Aelita broke the window Yumi went with Ulrich to the hospital while Jeremy carried the broken Aelita 2.0 to the Factory with Odd and Aelita helping him carry the robot.


	18. Hospital of Horrors

When Aelita, Odd and Jeremy finally reached the Factory Jeremy connected the charging cord into Aelita 2.0 and started the data transfer. When Jeremy finished the transfer, he wondered what to do with the robot parts lying on the floor.

"Aelita, do you think we could use Aelita 2.0 for spare parts?" Jeremy asked.

"It would be a good idea but what if Xana takes over her like last time?" Aelita asked.

"Xana can't take over the Aelita 2.0 because he needs a source of power, that's why Xana takes over electrical objects." Jeremy said.

"But how can he take over human beings?" Aelita asked.

"Remember how Xana attacks people after exiting a plug socket or an item with electricity?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Aelita said.

"Well, he takes some electricity from the plug socket or any item available that has an electrical charge and uses the electricity to charge up and then starts to act like a virus in order to possess the person." Jeremy said.

"Oh, I get it now." Aelita said.

"The school annual robot competition is coming up. How about we try and fix Aelita 2.0 and use her to win the school competition?" Jeremy asked.

"We could but Aelita 2.0 is technically not your robot." Aelita said.

"Oh really, how so?" Jeremy asked.

"Because my father built Aelita 2.0." Aelita said.

"That fact I never forgot for a second." Jeremy said.

"When should we get to work?" Aelita asked.

"We?" Jeremy asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted any help. But considering what you just said I guess I'll be leaving now." Aelita said while heading for the Factory Lift.

Jeremy was about to ask Aelita to wait but he remembered that they had a tower to deactivate. Meanwhile Ulrich was unconscious in the ER and Yumi was holding his hand.

"If only I turned around sooner, you would still be okay." Yumi said, tears staining her cheeks.

Just then Ulrich opened his eyes and turned his head to Yumi.

"At least you heard what I said." Ulrich said jokingly.

"I don't know how you manage to say funny things even when the going gets rough." Yumi said while wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"It's easy if you do it for a while." Ulrich said.

Just then a nurse entered the room. She then grabbed Yumi by the arm and shocked her. Since Ulrich was to weak to get up all he could do was lay there and watch. Yumi then ran and locked herself in the closet. Luckily the closet could lock from the inside or outside and could be unlocked both ways as well.

Yumi then proceeded to call Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we have a problem." Yumi said.


	19. Haunted House

"I've noticed, I'm virtualizing Aelita and Odd onto Lyoko now." Jeremy said, then he hung up.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" Jeremy finished.

When Aelita and Odd were on Lyoko they were greeted by 4 Hornets, Bloks and 3 Kankrelats.

"Uh, next time can you warn us of any upcoming monsters Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Huh, what monsters, I don't see any monsters on my screen." Jeremy said.

"Well, we see them and they're already trying to devirtualize us." Odd said while avoiding the fire of a Hornet.

"Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"They're stuck at the hospital with a possessed nurse chasing Yumi and Ulrich is so weak he can't even lift his head. Luckily Yumi told me she managed to find a way to temporarily escape, but she won't survive long unless we deactivate the tower." Jeremy replied.

Just as Jeremy finished speaking Aelita devirtualized a Hornet.

Odd then shot down the other three Hornets and Aelita devirtualized a Blok.

Aelita then distracted the Blok by running in front of it so Odd could shoot it. Odd then shot it and Aelita deactivated the tower.

"The tower is deactivated Jeremy, you can launch a return to the past now." Aelita said.

"Alright Aelita, return to the past now!" just then a dome of white light engulfed the factory and everyone was back at the Factory.

"So Einstein, what did you do with the robot?" Ulrich asked.

"I fixed Aelita 2.0 and stored her memory onto a hard drive." Jeremy replied.

"Great job Jeremy, but why did you fix Aelita 2.0 since you have all the data you need on that hard drive?" Yumi asked.

"Because I decided to use Aelita 2.0 in the annual robot competition as my entry." Jeremy responded.

"Well, what should we do now? I mean, should we even reconsider going back to the Hermitage after what happened to Aelita 2.0?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, how about we sleep on it and decide tomorrow?" Jeremy asked.

"Agreed." The others said in unison.

The next day was a Sunday so they decided to head back to the Factory, the Lab most specifically. Jeremy then handed Aelita 2.0 a penny and then told Aelita 2.0 to flip it. Jeremy then explained why he did that.

"If you guys are all wondering why I did this is because I wanted to make sure this wasn't biased." Jeremy said.

Aelita 2.0 then flipped the coin.


	20. Surprising Surrender

The coin then landed on heads.

"I won, so we're heading back to the Hermitage." Jeremy said.

"Wait a second Einstein. You made a decision without telling us what you were going to do and what you were going to choose?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I did." Jeremy replied.

"Can we flip the coin again and pick sides?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, you may." Jeremy said.

"I'm going with we don't go back to the Hermitage." Yumi said.

"I agree." Ulrich said.

"I'm going with Jeremy." Aelita said.

Aelita 2.0, can you please flip the coin again?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita 2.0 then flipped the coin again.

It landed on heads again.

"Well, it looks like we're going back to the Hermitage after all." Jeremy said.

"But I don't want to go back there. Last time we went there Aelita 2.0 was shot remember?" Odd asked.

"If you want to stay here and let Xana get you fine by us." Yumi said.

"Hey, wait for me!" Odd shouted while running towards the elevator.

Everyone then went to the Hermitage. Suddenly they all heard a thud upstairs. Everyone then proceeded to go upstairs in a calm and orderly fashion, with Jeremy leading the group. Jeremy then saw Xana in a human form. Xana had black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black sleeves, black pants and gray and black shoes. He was 5'6. Xana then grabbed Odd.

"Bring Aelita and Aelita 2.0 to me at the Factory and I'll return your nuisance of a friend back. If not, your friend here will perish in the Digital Sea." Xana said before leaping out of the second story window with Odd in his clutches.

"So what should we do?" Yumi asked.

"Well, we do both and destroy Xana at the same time." Jeremy said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Ulrich asked.

"We can give Aelita 2.0 to Xana because she doesn't have her memory. We can also make a clone of Aelita. I also discovered a weak link in one of Xana's lines of code. So, I'm going to implant a virus to attack that weak link and destroy Xana from the inside out." Jeremy said.

"First of all, that's great Einstein, second of all, won't Xana get Aelita 2.0's memory?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Xana can't get ahold of Aelita 2.0's memory because I transferred it onto a hard drive." Jeremy said.

"What are we waiting for then, let's get going!" Ulrich said while heading for the Factory Lift.

"Wait, I need my laptop from my room so I can make a clone of Aelita. We also need Aelita 2.0." Jeremy said.

"Okay, Yumi and I will look for Aelita 2.0 while you look for your laptop and go with Aelita to the Factory." Ulrich said.


	21. Mystery Message

Aelita and Jeremy went to grab equipment from their rooms when Aelita got a message on her computer. She then opened the message on her computer. Aelita then read it aloud.

"My dear Aelita, meet me in the Desert Sector. What I must tell you is very important. I don't have much time to explain but I have set up a simulation bubble in the Desert Sector so we can talk. See you soon."

Aelita then ran right out her room.

"Where are you going Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I just got a message from my father." Aelita replied.

"But that's impossible. This could be another one of Xana's schemes. It's best you don't go Aelita." Jeremy said.

"But what if this isn't a scheme? What if my father is really trying to reach out to me?" Aelita asked.

"Well we don't do for certain…" But Jeremy was cut off by Aelita.

"I can ask the others to come with me." Aelita said.

"It's still a risk we can't take. You're the only one who can deactivate towers. If we lose you, the whole world will be under Xana's control. And I'm thinking his first objective would be to rid the world of us." Jeremy said.

"Well, I'm going whether you agree with me or not. See you later Jeremy." Aelita said while heading downstairs.

Jeremy tried to get to Aelita before she left the Dormitory Building but as soon as Jeremy reached the doors that lead outside the doors shut. Aelita was somewhere on school grounds still but it would take a bit to find her. Jeremy then sat on the stairs and thought to himself.

'If I go outside and try to find her it would take forever.' Jeremy thought to himself.

Jeremy then grabbed his phone. He knew that Yumi and Ulrich were hanging around the Park so they might have seen Aelita go by. Jeremy then dialed Ulrich.

"Ulrich, did Aelita pass by?" Jeremy asked.

"No, why, is something wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita got a message and she thinks it was from her father but neither of us are certain and we can't risk losing Aelita. Especially since she's the only one who can deactivate towers. If we lose her, Xana will rule the world and his first objective will probably be to try and eliminate us." Jeremy said.

Just then Aelita ran by but stopped as soon as she saw Yumi and Ulrich.

"Who are you talking to Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Jeremy, we found her." Ulrich said.

"Where are you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Outside the Cafeteria." Ulrich replied.

"I'm coming over. Make sure Aelita doesn't leave." Jeremy said before ending the call.

Aelita then started running.

"Aelita wait!" Ulrich hollered.

But Aelita was already in the Park and far out of sight. Suddenly Aelita heard a strange noise behind her.

I would like to give a shout out to Teigo for giving me this idea.


	22. Leaping Laser

Aelita then saw what seemed to be a black wolf behind her. Aelita then ran as fast as she could towards the Factory. Aelita then headed to the Lab via the Factory Lift. She then set up the Self Virtualization Program and headed for the Factory Lift once more. When she was in the Scanners room, she headed straight for the second scanner. Aelita then found herself in the Desert Sector. She remembered she couldn't sense any pulsations coming from the Simulation Bubble because the pulsations were masked. So she walked around. She then got devirtualized by a laser. She then exited the same scanner she entered to find Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy staring at her.

"I knew this was going to happen." Odd said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Yumi asked.

"What happened back there?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you sure you aren't going back there?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm certain I'm not going back there." Aelita said.

"Phew, for a second there I thought you were going to say- "But Aelita cut Jeremy off.

"I'm going back there if Yumi, Ulrich and Odd come with me." Aelita said.

"That." Jeremy said, sighing, realizing that there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Once Aelita makes up her mind that's it. There is no going back for her when her mind is made up.

"You have to stop her guys. Please tell her." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy's right. We have to stop you." Yumi said.

"Thank goodness, for once someone has their head on- "But Jeremy got cut off by Yumi this time.

"We have to stop you from going alone." Yumi said.

"Right." Jeremy said, sighing once more.


	23. Shot Scare

"But Aelita, you can't go back there, and I'm not allowing you guys to go with her either." Jeremy said.

"Why not?" Ulrich asked.

"There's too much risk on the line. It could be a trap." Jeremy said.

"Then again it might not." Aelita said.

"I'm still not risking anything right now, what we should really be focusing on is why did we find Aelita 2.0 with a bullet hole and leaking oil." Jeremy said.

"It was Xana, that's it." Ulrich said.

"Then again, Xana's polymorphic specters can't hold guns, so I think the only way that happened was-." But Yumi was cut off by Aelita.

"Jeremy, do you think Xana somehow managed to possess the men in black and send them after me?" Aelita asked.

"It's possible, I'll look into it." Jeremy said.

"Well, I guess looking at that simulation bubble isn't happening." Ulrich said.

"It isn't. Right now, we have to find out what happened to Aelita 2.0 and try to find the password to the USB." Jeremy said, typing away at the Factory Interface.

"Should we go to the Hermitage now?" Ulrich asked.

"If you guys want you can, I'm staying here so I can finish this, you can call me if anything goes wrong and if you find anything you can show me." Jeremy replied.

"Alright then, let's get going." Ulrich said.

Everyone except Jeremy then headed to the Hermitage. On the path that lead to the Hermitage Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd heard what they thought were gunshots.

"Run!" Ulrich shouted.

Everyone ended up safely inside the Hermitage. Everyone then went on the second floor of the Hermitage they heard the gunshots again. Ulrich then got his phone out and dialed Jeremy.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, it's Ulrich. We keep hearing what sounds like gunshots, should we be worried?" Ulrich said.

"It depends how frequently you've been hearing the shots." Jeremy said.

"We heard them in the park and now we're at the Hermitage and we just heard them." Ulrich said.

"Listen, when you don't hear anymore shots, take the back door that leads to the Factory, then meet me in the Lab." Jeremy said before turning off communications.


	24. Sector 5 Secrets

After half an hour the gunshot noises stopped. Everyone then rushed off to the Lab. When everyone exited the Factory Lift they were surprised to see Jeremy out cold on the floor with Aelita 2.0 typing away at the Factory Interface. Then Aelita 2.0 turned around to reveal Xana's logo in her eyes. Aelita then turned to look at Jeremy. Jeremy then turned his head then winked at Aelita. Aelita 2.0 then went to look at Jeremy who quickly went back to looking passed out. Aelita 2.0 then turned her attention back to the gang.

"So, here's how this works, you give me Aelita 2.0's memory. If you don't, I'll make sure you never get the USB password. You have until 2 PM this afternoon." Then Xana exited Aelita 2.0.

Aelita 2.0 then collapsed onto the floor. Aelita then stepped towards Aelita 2.0. When Aelita was close enough to Aelita 2.0 the robot then looked at Aelita. Aelita 2.0 then got up and helped Jeremy get into the chair in front of the Factory Interface. Jeremy then nodded and began to type. After Jeremy finished typing Jeremy then motioned for Aelita to see what he had typed. Jeremy then got out the chair and let Aelita sit in it. After Aelita finished looking at everything she then turned her head to Jeremy and gave him an affirmative nod. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd then exchanged confused looks. Ulrich then broke the silence.

"Uh, Jeremy, what exactly are you and Aelita doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita and I are forging fake memories to download into Aelita 2.0 that will delete Xana once and for all." Jeremy replied.

"What's the downside?" Yumi asked.

"We can't go to Lyoko, use the Supercomputer or the Factory Interface until the virus has reached Xana." Jeremy replied.

"We just did the last test. The virus is ready to go." Aelita said.

"What about you Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"What do you mean, 'what about me'?" Aelita asked.

"Won't you go to if we get the virus to reach Xana and successfully destroy him?" Yumi asked.

"I'll stop it." Jeremy said.

Jeremy then typed and it showed on screen that the virus stopped.

"What did you do that for Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"You've already had your life in danger for so long that if we don't have to risk you we're not taking that chance." Jeremy replied.

Aelita then blushed, and Jeremy blushed back.

"Jeremy, didn't we finish the anti-virus last night?" Aelita asked.

"We did, if you get down to the Scanners Room I can inject the anti-virus into you now." Jeremy said.

"What about Xana? Won't he be able to attack while your injecting me with the anti-virus?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy was typing so he wasn't paying attention.

"Jeremy, are you listening to me?" Aelita asked.

"I was. There's no need to worry. I just finished putting up a firewall so Xana can't make an attack on Earth." Jeremy replied.

"Why didn't you do that firewall thing before Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Because the firewall only last 10 minutes and usually it takes 30 minutes to deactivate a tower." Jeremy replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's defeat Xana once and for all." Ulrich said.

Everyone except for Jeremy headed for the Factory Lift. After a few seconds everyone was in the Scanners Room. Aelita stepped into the center scanner.

"Alright Jeremy, Aelita's in the scanners." Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'm starting the injection process." Jeremy said.

After seconds Aelita exited the scanner.

"Aelita, can you get back in the scanner? I just want to make sure the anti-virus didn't give you a virus." Jeremy said.

Odd laughed after hearing Jeremy say, 'make sure the anti-virus didn't give you a virus'. Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich then gave Odd angry looks. Aelita then got back in the center scanner. After a few more seconds Aelita (finally) exited the scanner. The results of the scan came up positive for a virus.

"I think we should get back to working on the fake memories for Aelita 2.0. I think that the anti-virus is held within the USB, or it could be the anti-Xana program we've been looking for." Jeremy said.

"So, Jeremy and I will keep working on the fake memories and you guys get ready to go to Sector 5." Aelita said.

"Why do we need to go to Sector 5?" Yumi asked.

"The only way to reactivate the virus is through Sector 5." Aelita replied.

Everyone except Jeremy then headed for the Factory Lift. After a little while Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich were in the scanners. Jeremy then started the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Odd?" but to Jeremy's surprise he didn't hear Odd's voice.

Odd's voice is very distinctive considering how he's considered the 'kazoo of the group'. Jeremy didn't know that everyone was already at the edge of the Ice Sector until Ulrich said something.

"Uh, is something wrong Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing much, I just can't hear Odd." Jeremy replied.

"That's one of the biggest monsters I've ever seen in my entire life!" Yumi said surprised.

"What's wrong Yumi!?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi couldn't talk due to the overwhelming amount of shock. There was a monster that was 8 meters tall, it sort of resembled a real spider. But you could easily tell it was made of titanium and you could easily notice some wires were sticking out. Between the spiders fangs you could notice it was firing up a red laser. Meanwhile back on Earth Jeremy was in serious trouble.

Jeremy realized a little to late that Odd wasn't talking because he was Xana-possessed! Odd then grabbed Jeremy and headed for the Factory Lift, carrying Jeremy's limp and unconscious body with him. Odd then put in the passcode for the Supercomputer Room. Afterwards Odd then placed Jeremy's body in the room and headed back for the Factory Lift. Odd then punched in the passcode for the Scanners Room.

When he was there Xana then shut the hatch to the Supercomputer room tight. Odd then headed for the Lab. Once he was there he sat in the Factory Interface chair and started typing. This time the virus was made to extract the codes of anyone who entered and/or exited the scanners!

Since the big threat and activated tower were in the Ice Sector Odd would have to get virtualized after Xana was done! This gave Xana an opportunity to test out this virus. And since Jeremy was unconscious there was nothing he could do about it, not to mention he was stuck in a completely different room.

Meanwhile Yumi was behind an ice wall so the monster wouldn't be able to see her. But the monster, since it couldn't see Yumi, it ended up stepping on her and devirtualizing her. After getting herself back to feeling okay, Yumi then headed for the Lab. When she got there Yumi was surprised to see both Jeremy and Odd on the floor unconscious. Yumi then tried to shake Odd. Luckily it worked.

"Huh, what happened?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Yumi said.

Yumi then went over to Jeremy so she could wake him up. After Yumi shook Jeremy a little bit Jeremy woke up.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked while putting his glasses on.

"We don't know." Yumi and Odd replied in unison.

Jeremy then went over to the Factory Interface.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jeremy said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"It seems that Xana has written up a virus that will take away the codes of anyone who steps into the scanners." Jeremy replied.

"What can we do about it?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I've been working on finding a way to use the Transporter to get you to different sectors, not just Sector 5." Jeremy replied.

"That's great, when can we test it out?" Odd asked.

"Definitely not right now. First we have to get you codes back and make sure nobody else get's devirtualized." Jeremy replied.

"Wait, what do you mean get my codes back?" Odd asked.

"It seems that Xana managed to write up a program that steals the codes of anyone who steps into the scanners." Jeremy replied.

"How do we fix it?" Yumi asked.

"Simple, we trick Xana and turn the tables on him." Jeremy replied.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Yumi asked.

"Simple, we trap one of Xana's specters in one of the scanners and drain it of it's codes." Jeremy replied.

"Slick, but won't the specter break the scanner?" Odd asked.

"You watch way to many horror movies Odd." Jeremy replied.

Just then the Superscan went off.

"Now's the perfect time to test the program." Jeremy said.

"You already made the program?" Yumi asked.

"Yup." Jeremy replied while typing.

"Do you know where the specter is?" Yumi asked.

"No, but we'll have you as bait and Odd can guard you. Then when you guys come across the specter lure him into one of the scanners." Jeremy replied.

"And how do we trap the specter into one of the scanners without stepping in them? Because from what I remember you telling us earlier you said that if we stepped into the scanners our codes would be taken." Yumi said.

"I'll make a digital copy of you that will disappear when the specter is in the scanner." Jeremy said.

"Where should we check for the specter first?" Yumi asked.

"I recommend checking the Park first, then the Hermitage and after that check around the school. If you don't get anything it's best you come back." Jeremy replied.

"Okay, we're off then." Yumi said.

"Good luck." Jeremy said.

"We're gonna need it." Odd said.

Yumi and Odd then entered the Factory Lift. Ulrich's voice then came over the speakers.

"Hey Einstein, any suggestions on fighting this giant spider? Because I don't think a giant slipper is going to help any." Ulrich said.

Jeremy started typing.

"Um, hello? Is anyone there?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy was still typing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jeremy!?" Ulrich shouted.

"Ah!" Jeremy shouted.

Jeremy then fell out of his chair. Jeremy then got back into his chair and started rubbing his head.

"It's just me Ulrich. I'm typing up some upgrades to your gear and that's why you didn't hear me." Jeremy replied.

"Sorry about that Einstein." Ulrich said.

"It's fine Ulrich, okay, the upgrades are done." Jeremy said.

Ulrich then looked at his katana's.

"What upgrades? I don't see anything different about my gear." Ulrich said.

"Try throwing one of your katana's." Jeremy said.

"I'll lose it if I throw it." Ulrich said.

"Just trust me Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Alright, if you say so." Ulrich said.

Ulrich then threw his katana. It went right through one of the monster's legs, it then came back just like a boomerang. Ulrich then grabbed it.

"That was awesome Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

"Do I have any upgrades?" Aelita asked.

"Of course you do Aelita. Try using your Energy Field." Jeremy said.

"Okay Jeremy." Aelita said.

Aelita then used an Energy Field attack on the monster's injured leg. After the Energy Field disappeared, round, pink, horizontal waves emitted on the ground and shook it. The monster then fell on the ground.

"That's absolutely incredible, thank you Jeremy." Aelita said.

It's a good thing nobody could see Jeremy over the monitor because Jeremy was blushing.

"Your welcome Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Um, any chance you can stop blushing and get my codes back Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I'm not blushing." Jeremy said.

"Yes you have." Odd said.

"No I haven't." Jeremy said.

"He's right Jeremy, you have been blushing this entire time." Yumi said.

"I'll give you the proof, and after this, can we please get back to the mission at hand?" Odd asked.

"Alright Odd, it's a deal." Jeremy replied.

Odd then took his hand mirror out of his pocket, opened it up and handed it to Jeremy. When Jeremy looked in the mirror his face was pink, now coming up on red.

"Okay, you guys go to the park and let me know if you guys see a specter, okay?" Jeremy said.

"Well will." Yumi said.

Yumi and Odd then got into the Factory Lift. Meanwhile it was heck and high water on Lyoko while Ulrich and Aelita were trying to fight the giant spider. Suddenly the giant spider lifted its front left leg to reveal a red button.

"Jeremy, I think the spider has a self-destruct button." Ulrich said.

"Well go try and see." Jeremy said.

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" Ulrich asked.

"You can stick one of your katana's in a horizontal position to keep the spider from stepping on you while you use your other katana to press the button. When your done take your other katana and use Super Sprint to get far away from the monster." Jeremy replied.

"And I can fly away." Aelita said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Ulrich said.

"That's the spirit." Jeremy said.

Ulrich then walked up to the spider's front left leg. Ulrich then used one of his katanas to wedge the spiders' leg and lifted it up. Ulrich then pressed the button using his other katana. Ulrich then grabbed both his katanas, used Super Sprint and ran as fast as he could. As soon as Aelita saw Ulrich running Aelita swiped her hand over her watch and started flying. Aelita and Ulrich were matched in speed. As soon as Ulrich ran out of Power Points both Ulrich and Aelita came to a halt. Aelita then used her Creativity to make an ice wall.

"Do you think that was a self-destruct button?" Aelita asked.

"I have no i-" but Ulrich was cut off by a loud explosion.

Suddenly a piece of metal landed in front of Ulrich and Aelita.

"Well, I guess that was a self-destruct button." Ulrich said.

"But why didn't it go off when the robot was walking around?" Aelita asked.

"I assume that there had to be an extra amount of force on the button that wasn't from the ground. Also Xana probably hid it there so it would be harder for you to hit." Jeremy replied.

Meanwhile Yumi and Odd were doing some charades from 4 feet (1 1/3 meters) away. Odd was trying to get Yumi to guess the hospital of horrors by pretending he was slicing something with an imaginary knife.

"Um, making a sandwich?" Yumi asked.

Odd switched the fake knife to his right hand so he could facepalm himself with his left hand. Odd then pretended that he took something and stitched it to something else.

"Surgeon?" Yumi asked.

"Close." Odd replied.

Odd then pretended to slice something off something, then pretended to stitch what he took off to something else.

"Hospital of Horrors?" Yumi asked.

"Yup." Odd said.

Suddenly Yumi and Odd heard a rustling sound.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea, but we better check it out." Odd replied.


	25. Repulsive Reload

Everyone except Jeremy then headed for the Factory Lift. After a little while Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich were in the scanners. Jeremy then started the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Odd?" but to Jeremy's surprise he didn't hear Odd's voice.

Odd's voice is very distinctive considering how he's considered the 'kazoo of the group'. Jeremy didn't know that everyone was already at the edge of the Ice Sector until Ulrich said something.

"Uh, is something wrong Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing much, I just can't hear Odd." Jeremy replied.

"That's one of the biggest monsters I've ever seen in my entire life!" Yumi said surprised.

"What's wrong Yumi!?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi couldn't talk due to the overwhelming amount of shock. There was a monster that was 8 meters tall, it sort of resembled a real spider. But you could easily tell it was made of titanium and you could easily notice some wires were sticking out. Between the spiders fangs you could notice it was firing up a red laser. Meanwhile back on Earth Jeremy was in serious trouble.

Jeremy realized a little to late that Odd wasn't talking because he was Xana-possessed! Odd then grabbed Jeremy and headed for the Factory Lift, carrying Jeremy's limp and unconscious body with him. Odd then put in the passcode for the Supercomputer Room. Afterwards Odd then placed Jeremy's body in the room and headed back for the Factory Lift. Odd then punched in the passcode for the Scanners Room.

When he was there Xana then shut the hatch to the Supercomputer room tight. Odd then headed for the Lab. Once he was there he sat in the Factory Interface chair and started typing. This time the virus was made to extract the codes of anyone who entered and/or exited the scanners!

Since the big threat and activated tower were in the Ice Sector Odd would have to get virtualized after Xana was done! This gave Xana an opportunity to test out this virus. And since Jeremy was unconscious there was nothing he could do about it, not to mention he was stuck in a completely different room.

Meanwhile Yumi was behind an ice wall so the monster wouldn't be able to see her. But the monster, since it couldn't see Yumi, it ended up stepping on her and devirtualizing her. After getting herself back to feeling okay, Yumi then headed for the Lab. When she got there Yumi was surprised to see both Jeremy and Odd on the floor unconscious. Yumi then tried to shake Odd. Luckily it worked.

"Huh, what happened?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Yumi said.

Yumi then went over to Jeremy so she could wake him up. After Yumi shook Jeremy a little bit Jeremy woke up.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked while putting his glasses on.

"We don't know." Yumi and Odd replied in unison.


	26. Wild Weaponry

Jeremy then went over to the Factory Interface.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jeremy said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"It seems that Xana has written up a virus that will take away the codes of anyone who steps into the scanners." Jeremy replied.

"What can we do about it?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I've been working on finding a way to use the Transporter to get you to different sectors, not just Sector 5." Jeremy replied.

"That's great, when can we test it out?" Odd asked.

"Definitely not right now. First we have to get you codes back and make sure nobody else get's devirtualized." Jeremy replied.

"Wait, what do you mean get my codes back?" Odd asked.

"It seems that Xana managed to write up a program that steals the codes of anyone who steps into the scanners." Jeremy replied.

"How do we fix it?" Yumi asked.

"Simple, we trick Xana and turn the tables on him." Jeremy replied.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Yumi asked.

"Simple, we trap one of Xana's specters in one of the scanners and drain it of it's codes." Jeremy replied.

"Slick, but won't the specter break the scanner?" Odd asked.

"You watch way to many horror movies Odd." Jeremy replied.

Just then the Superscan went off.

"Now's the perfect time to test the program." Jeremy said.

"You already made the program?" Yumi asked.

"Yup." Jeremy replied while typing.

"Do you know where the specter is?" Yumi asked.

"No, but we'll have you as bait and Odd can guard you. Then when you guys come across the specter lure him into one of the scanners." Jeremy replied.

"And how do we trap the specter into one of the scanners without stepping in them? Because from what I remember you telling us earlier you said that if we stepped into the scanners our codes would be taken." Yumi said.

"I'll make a digital copy of you that will disappear when the specter is in the scanner." Jeremy said.

"Where should we check for the specter first?" Yumi asked.

"I recommend checking the Park first, then the Hermitage and after that check around the school. If you don't get anything it's best you come back." Jeremy replied.

Ulrich's voice then came over the speakers.

"Hey Einstein, any suggestions on fighting this giant spider? Because I don't think a giant slipper is going to help any." Ulrich said.

Jeremy started typing.

"Um, hello? Is anyone there?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy was still typing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jeremy!?" Ulrich shouted.

"Ah!" Jeremy shouted.

Jeremy then fell out of his chair. Jeremy then got back into his chair and started rubbing his head.

"It's just me Ulrich. I'm typing up some upgrades to your gear and that's why you didn't hear me." Jeremy replied.

"Sorry about that Einstein." Ulrich said.

"It's fine Ulrich, okay, the upgrades are done." Jeremy said.

Ulrich then looked at his katana's.

"What upgrades? I don't see anything different about my gear." Ulrich said.

"Try throwing one of your katana's." Jeremy said.

"I'll lose it if I throw it." Ulrich said.

"Just trust me Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Alright, if you say so." Ulrich said.

Ulrich then threw his katana. It went right through one of the monster's legs, it then came back just like a boomerang. Ulrich then grabbed it.

"That was awesome Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

"Do I have any upgrades?" Aelita asked.

"Of course you do Aelita. Try using your Energy Field." Jeremy said.

"Okay Jeremy." Aelita said.

Aelita then used an Energy Field attack on the monster's injured leg. After the Energy Field disappeared, round, pink, horizontal waves emitted on the ground and shook it. The monster then fell on the ground.

"That's absolutely incredible, thank you Jeremy." Aelita said.

It's a good thing nobody could see Jeremy over the monitor because Jeremy was blushing.

"Your welcome Aelita." Jeremy said.


	27. Exciting Explosion

"Um, any chance you can stop blushing and get my codes back Einstein?" Odd asked.

Jeremy turned his face away sheepishly. "I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are..." Odd teased.

"No I'm not!" Jeremy argued, the color in his cheeks growing darker still.

"He's right Jeremy, you have been blushing this entire time." Yumi said with a chuckle.

"I'll give you the proof, and after this, can we please get back to the mission at hand?" Odd asked.

"Alright Odd, it's a deal." Jeremy grumbled. Odd pulled hand mirror out of his pocket, and handed it to Jeremy. The blond genius opened it up and snapped it shut quickly when he saw the pink tinge to his cheeks, that were somehow getting even redder!

"Okay, you guys go to the park and let me know if you guys see a specter, okay?" Jeremy said abruptly, trying to deflect the subject away from the color of his face causing both Odd and Yumi to laugh!

"I'll give you the proof, and after this, can we please get back to the mission at hand?" Odd asked.

"Alright Odd, it's a deal." Jeremy replied.

Odd then took his hand mirror out of his pocket, opened it up and handed it to Jeremy. When Jeremy looked in the mirror his face was pink, now coming up on red.

"Okay, you guys go to the park and let me know if you guys see a specter, okay?" Jeremy said.

"We will." Yumi said.

Yumi and Odd then got into the Factory Lift. Meanwhile it was heck and high water on Lyoko while Ulrich and Aelita were trying to fight the giant spider. Suddenly the giant spider lifted its front left leg to reveal a red button.

"Jeremy, I think the spider has a self-destruct button." Ulrich said.

"Well go try and see." Jeremy said.

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" Ulrich asked.

"You can stick one of your katana's in a horizontal position to keep the spider from stepping on you while you use your other katana to press the button. When your done take your other katana and use Super Sprint to get far away from the monster." Jeremy replied.

"And I can fly away." Aelita said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Ulrich said.

"That's the spirit." Jeremy said.

Ulrich then walked up to the spider's front left leg. Ulrich then used one of his katanas to wedge the spiders' leg and lifted it up. Ulrich then pressed the button using his other katana. Ulrich then grabbed both his katanas, used Super Sprint and ran as fast as he could. As soon as Aelita saw Ulrich running Aelita swiped her hand over her watch and started flying. Aelita and Ulrich were matched in speed. As soon as Ulrich ran out of Power Points both Ulrich and Aelita came to a halt. Aelita then used her Creativity to make an ice wall.

"Do you think that was a self-destruct button?" Aelita asked.

"I have no i-" but Ulrich was cut off by a loud explosion.

Suddenly a piece of metal landed in front of Ulrich and Aelita.

"Well, I guess that was a self-destruct button." Ulrich said.

"But why didn't it go off when the robot was walking around?" Aelita asked.

"I assume that there had to be an extra amount of force on the button that wasn't from the ground. Also Xana probably hid it there so it would be harder for you to hit." Jeremy replied.

Meanwhile Yumi and Odd were doing some charades from 4 feet (1 1/3 meters) away. Odd was trying to get Yumi to guess the hospital of horrors by pretending he was slicing something with an imaginary knife.

"Um, making a sandwich?" Yumi asked.

Odd switched the fake knife to his right hand so he could facepalm himself with his left hand. Odd then pretended that he took something and stitched it to something else.

"Surgeon?" Yumi asked.

"Close." Odd replied.

Odd then pretended to slice something off something, then pretended to stitch what he took off to something else.

"Hospital of Horrors?" Yumi asked.

"Yup." Odd said.

Suddenly Yumi and Odd heard a rustling sound.


	28. Wake Up Call

Yumi and Odd then looked behind them to see rustling bushes. Suddenly, Jeremy appeared from behind the bushes. Jeremy then walked up to Yumi and Odd.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Good, a little to good. We haven't seen any sign of Xana yet." Yumi replied.

"Alright, well, let me know when you seen anything." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy walked away. Or what Yumi and Odd thought was Jeremy. It was actually one of Xana's specters! When Yumi and Odd went back to watching out the Jeremy specter turned around and electrocuted them. Yumi and Odd then fell to the ground, the specter then started laughing maniacally.

"At last! Those blasted fools won't be able to stop me!" the specter laughed.

Meanwhile, the real Jeremy was at the Factory devirtualizing Ulrich and Aelita. After they were devirtualized they went down to the Lab.

"So, any sign of a polymorphic specter yet?" Ulrich asked.

"Not yet, I'll call Yumi and see." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy then tried to call Yumi, but the only response was Yumi's voicemail.

"Konichiwa! This is Yumi Ishiyama. If you are hearing this, I am currently busy at the moment. So please leave a message or call back later." The voicemail said.

Jeremy then ended the call.

"I'll try calling Odd then. Maybe something's up with the Supercomputer." Ulrich said.

Jeremy looked at Aelita and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with the Supercomputer." Jeremy commented.

"That's strange, maybe something happened." Aelita wondered.

"I think you might be right Aelita." Jeremy agreed.

"Darn it!" Ulrich fumed.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Odd's nonresponsive too." Ulrich replied.

"I think we should check the Park and see if anything happened." Aelita suggested.

"Good idea. You and Ulrich check the Park while I see if Xana's activated a tower." Jeremy explained.

"Okay, be sure to keep us posted." Ulrich notified.

"Will do." Jeremy reassured.

Ulrich and Aelita then got into the Factory Lift. Aelita then pressed the buttons for the Factory Entrance. Meanwhile, Yumi and Odd were still unconscious. When Ulrich and Aelita got to them the polymorphic specter was going towards the Factory. Aelita was trying to wake up Odd while Ulrich was trying to wake up Yumi.

"Odd! Wake up! Come on, please answer!" Aelita exclaimed.

Suddenly, Aelita got an idea.

"Oh Odd, there serving spaghetti and meatballs in the cafeteria." Aelita lied.

Odd shot up like a rabbit when a predator is near at the sound of his favorite lunch. Aelita turned to Ulrich.

"Well, it looks like Odd's up." Aelita declared.

"Well, that's good. Yumi's still unresponsive." Ulrich reported.

"How are we going to wake her up?" Aelita asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Ulrich replied.


	29. The War Is Over

Odd suddenly got an idea.

"Well, tell her how much you love her." Odd suggested.

"Odd, there's absolutely no way I'm doing that!" Ulrich refused.

"We're just friends Odd." Yumi moaned.

"Well, that worked." Odd noted.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Aelita asked.

"Well, it's a long story princess." Odd replied.

Suddenly, Ulrich's phone started ringing. Ulrich answered it.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked.

"Hello." Xana replied.

"What do you want Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"I want you to hand over Aelita 2.0, or else, you can say goodbye to your dear sweet Jeremy." Xana replied.

"No way are we ever doing that!" Ulrich refused.

"I'll be nice, and just this once. I'm giving you and your little pals an ultimatum. You have two hours. After that, Jeremy goes take a dive into the Digital Sea." Xana explained.

Xana then ended the call.

"Darn it!" Ulrich fumed.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Xana wants Aelita 2.0's memory." Ulrich replied.

"I think Jeremy finished the program." Aelita remembered.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's destroy Xana once and for all!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Everyone then went to the Factory. When they got there, Ulrich's phone started ringing again. Ulrich answered the call.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked.

"Times up for your friend Einstein." Xana replied.

"Just give us 5 more minutes!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Fine, but just 5 more." Xana agreed.

Ulrich then turned his phone off.

"We'd better get to Jeremy." Ulrich noted.

Aelita then pressed the buttons for the Lab. When they got there they saw Jeremy typing while Aelita 2.0 was attached to the interface via white wires.

"What are you doing Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Sending Xana the data." Jeremy replied.

"Are you out of your mind Einstein!?" Odd asked.

"No, but Xana's going to be out of commission soon." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy then hit the enter key on the Factory Interface. Jeremy then pulled up a screen showing Xana's status. Jeremy then jumped out of his chair in excitement.

"We're done guys! Xana's no more!" Jeremy cheered.

Suddenly, a beeping was heard.


	30. Family Reunion

A message then appeared. Jeremy then read it aloud.

"My dearest Aelita, I have been freed from Xana's grasp. So please meet me in the Scanners Room. Signed, Franz Hopper." Jeremy read.

"This, this isn't possible." Aelita doubted.

"Oh yes it is. While you were busy with Ulrich trying to wake up Odd and Yumi, Franz Hopper sent me data on the materialization program. But this data was transformed so adults could be re-materialized. He also gave me the password to the USB." Jeremy explained.

"What was in the USB?" Aelita asked.

"It was an address to a safehouse your mother is at." Jeremy replied.

"Well, can I have the intel please?" Aelita asked.

"Well, your father thought you two could reconnect wile we go find your mother." Jeremy replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Aelita warned.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"It could have been Xana that sent that message! Xana could still be alive!" Aelita replied.

"How does this sound? This bracelet will release an EMP if Xana is near." Jeremy explained.

Jeremy then gave Aelita a bracelet that looked exactly like her bracelet on Lyoko. Aelita then looked at Jeremy and nodded. Aelita then walked into the Factory Lift and pressed the buttons for the Scanners Room.

When the doors to the Factory Life opened, Aelita ran into the Scanners Room as fast as her shaky legs could carry her. Suddenly, the center scanner opened. It released a cloud of fog along with a mechanical groan as it opened, resulting in Aelita slightly jumping.

When all the fog cleared up, Aelita saw one of the most magnificent sighs she never thought she'd see again.

"Daddy?" Aelita asked.

Franz Hopper nodded.

"It's me sweetheart." Franz replied.

Aelita ran like Xana was at her heels. Aelita then hugged her father like it was the last hug she'd ever give him. Aelita then started crying. The watch emitted no EMP so she knew it was safe.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Aelita cried.

Suddenly, the Factory Lift's door opened, revealing Anthea behind it. Aelita then turned around.

"Mommy?" Aelita asked.

Anthea then ran up to Aelita and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay." Anthea hushed.

Aelita then wiped her tears off her face. Everyone else then entered the room.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Jeremy grinned.

The End

Please leave a review. Any comments/advice are greatly appreciated.


End file.
